First Generation of B-Fighters
The original trio of B-Fighters in Juukou B-Fighter. The members use Bio-armor developed by the Earth Academia's brightest and infused with the life force of insects. The B-Fighters of the first generation sometimes appear and help out the new generation. After destroying the Jamahl, they were transferred to the Cosmo Academia branch. They occasionally aid the New Generation B-Fighters before Guru dies, destroying their ability to become B-Fighters. First Generation of B-Fighters Team History B-Fighter Kabuto Space Squad .]] Alongside B-Fighter Kabuto, Blue Beet was a candidate to join the , a combined force of Sentai and Metal Heroes assembled by the Galactic Union Police under Geki Jumonji to combat the Genmakuu crime cult. Kyuranger vs. Space Squad Evidently, Blue Beet was indeed inducted as a member of Space Squad. Arsenal * are the B-Fighter's transformation devices. The transform command is . The B-Commanders later disappear with Guru's death in B-Fighter Kabuto. * : The Input Magnum is the B-Fighter's sidearm. It has a ten-key pad on the side, and by keying in different combinations of three numbers the gun can fire a variety of different projectiles, although not all of these are used on the show. **110: Beam Mode (can also be used in Saber Magnum mode) **119: Fire Extinguishing Mode or Cooling Mode **010: Freezing Mode **818: Flame Mode **964: Flash Mode **108: Ultrasonic Beam **026: Boiling Water Mode **289: Magnetic Beam **305: Torimochi Bullets **264: Flash Bullets **967: Anti-Gravity Beam **049: Rescue Signal **088: Laughing Gas **409: Anesthetic **054: Recovery * are the B-Fighters' signature wrist-mounted weapons. ** is Blue Beet's Stinger Weapon. It's a triangular sword-like weapon. Its powerful attack is the ** is an augmented Stinger Weapon used by Blue Beet after a fight with Black Beet damaged the Stinger Blade. A large drill attaches to the wrist-piece of the Stinger Weapon. The front and back halves of the drill rotate in opposite directions, and his attack with it is the , a charging stab that bores a hole through his enemies. It first appeared in episode 21. ** is G-Stag's Stinger Weapon. It's a large yellow pincer-like claw that he can use to crush enemies or grab them. And it can use as the . Its powerful attack is the . ** is Reddle's Stinger Weapon. It's an array of 4 red beam emitters that fire powerful beams of red ion energy. Its powerful attack is the . * is a short sword modeled after a Hercules Beetle with a gold blade which first appeared in episode 22. Used by each of the B-Fighters, they have voice-activated features and can be used with Mega Herakles. With this each fighter can execute the , a diagonal slash with the Pulsaber. The Pulsaber can also attach to the top of the Input Magnum to form the Saber Magnum weapon. * is a combination of the Input Magnums and Pulsabers. It can fire a powerful beam of energy in the . The Maxim Boiling Water mode was used in Episode 26 in a finishing strike led by G Stag. * is a red and white semi-automatic-like double-barreled gun. Its legend is that it can only be used by a great hero. The top of the Beet Ingram can fold forward and over the barrels so that they are covered by a single barrel with two pincerlike armatures protruding from it. In this mode it can be combined with Blue Beet's Pulsaber by attaching the Pulsaber to the top, to create the , whose power reached full potential when wielded by Super Blue Beet for attack. The Beet Ingram is seen in a flashback in B-Fighter Kabuto episode 35. * is B-Fighters' ultrasonic wave attack. *Training Robots (2, 36): Three drone robots built for the B-Fighters to test their arsenal on. *EIG (11): Short for Electronic Intense Heat Gun, it is an experimental thermal laser that shoots a beam of intense heat. It was once used by the B-Fighters when they needed to disable Ikari Bomber's self-detonation chip to defeat him. :B-Fighter Kabuto * is a cannon type weapon that was developed at the New York head office. * is a combination attack that upgraded the Sonic Flap. Beet Machines The are the mecha used by the B-Fighters to fight the Jamahl fighter jets, usually come by the command, "Beet Machines, launch!" * : When the three Beet Machines are docked on the top of Mega Herakles in this combination, it can use a massive energy cannon located on its front "horn", called the . * is Blue Beet's Beet Machine. From the two tips of its horn, it can fire the . It uses the and the . It can attach the concealed within the Stagger Tank onto its horn also in Flap Formation. With the magnet in place, the Beetluder can fire the . * is G-Stag's Beet Machine. It has a double-barreled cannon, the . It uses the and the . It can attach the stored in the Beetluder in Flap Formation onto its grabbers. * is Reddle's Beet Machine. It has two gyro wings and a laser cannon known as the . It can attack with the and the . It contains the that can be used with the Beetluder's Magnet Attachment to lift objects. It can fire the , a powerful beam, in with the Stagger Tank. * is the based on a Hercules Beetle and controlled with the Pulsabers. It comes via the command "Mega Herakles, launch!". It has an auto-pilot mode and two parts, ; A jet-like vehicle, it is the "horn" of the main mecha flown by Blue Beet; and , which is made up of the main body. It carries the three mecha of the B-Fighters into battle. Its weapons are the , , . Heroes Beetleborg-blue.png|'Blue Beet' Takuya Kai Beetleborg-green.png|'G-Stag' Daisaku Katagiri Beetleborg-red.png|'Reddle' Rei Hayama Mai Takatori Ranger Keys Blue_Beet_Key.jpg|Blue Beet Key Appearances **Episode 25: The Return of The First Generation **Episode 26: Nightmare!! B-Fighter vs. B-Fighter **Episode 27: The Certain Death of the 6 Great Warriors **Episode 47: The B-Fighters' Father, the Elder Dies!! * B-Robo Kabutack: The Epic Christmas Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Space Squad **''Uchuu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad'' }} See Also Category:Juukou B-Fighter Category:B-Fighter Kabuto Category:Hero Category:Team